Up and down
by Skoh
Summary: Sasuke es un empresario rico, con mujeres y hombres y relaciones magnificas a su completo control. Excepto su relación de mas de una noche (pero aún así solo es una) con el rubio quien antes era su amigo, que ahora solo lo complace mientras Sasuke maldice. ¿Por que no fue de otra forma?.
1. 1-La vida es azul

Up and down

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La vida es azul

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha es el clásico jefe de compañía que uno envidia. Con plata, apariencia, mujeres que salen de su apartamento en la mañana y que ni el mismo sabe el nombre. Aparentemente esto es normal en su vida.

Pero hay irregularidades en su vida, cosas que no entran, excusas que no sirven y palabras que simplemente son falsas.

¨¿Tiene pensado casarse?¨

¨¿Hay una señora Uchiha?¨ ¨¨No, su madre no cuenta¨

¨¿Alguna vez se enamoro?¨

El tenía una vida lujosa. Le gustaba gastar lo ganado o heredado, ¿importa cual?. Su semana siempre estaba ocupada con reuniones, trabajo, su hermano intentando contraír su relación invitándolo a cenar/almorzar.

¨¿En que piensa este? ¨

Pero su momento favorito era los sabados en la noche, cuando veía a su amigo de la infancia. Un chico desafortunado.

Su nombre era Naruto. De ojos celestes brillantes, y el pelo rubio como si fuera oro y una sonrisa brillante que nadie que sepa de su historia sabe bien de donde sale.

Ellos se conocieron en el colegio. Compitieron por notas, chicas, si Naruto deseaba Sasuke también.

Su relación era un interruptor, arriba abajo, prendido y apagado, eran los mejores amigos y después peleaban pero siempre volvían a acercarse.

Siendo competitivos concursaban entre ellos. Naruto se frustraba, el no tenía la capacidad de concentración de Sasuke y en chicas estaban casi empatados, excepto por el comportamiento de Naruto, muy molesto para las chicas, si no hubiera sido por eso Naruto ganaba.

En secundario Naruto conoció a la tragedia.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y preguntarse que hizo mal.

Naruto se volvió un chico apagado y solitario. Su relación amistosa con Sasuke se apago para siempre.

Sasuke solo quería abrazarlo y prometer lo imposible.

Naruto comenzó a caer, rápido.

Mas rápido.

Dejar el colegio era lo de menos.

La violencia de la que él era culpable nunca le importo.

-Deberías volver al colegio y a tu casa-.

Sasuke intento en varias ocasiones hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Esa no es mi casa.

-Pero.

-Dejame.

A las peticiones de su enamorado era sordo y este a sus agresiones era insensible.

¨El esta muerto, dejalo ya¨

Eso fue lo que dijo Itachi cuando le dijo su problema

Sasuke se sentía abandonado por todo lo que en su vida era algo.

En algún momento toda noticia de Naruto desapareció.

Sasuke lo busco, pregunto, persiguió a todo el que supiera algo de él. Siempre terminaba en puntos muertos.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que ya no lo vería.

Pasaron años, Sasuke se culpaba. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de odio y remordimiento, se sentía mal. No era su culpa lo que había pasado, eso fue un accidente, una tragedia, pero era su culpa no haber sido capaz de ayudar a su necesitado amigo.

Ahogaba su garganta en alcohol, su cuerpo en las noches con mujeres desconocidas, hombres también, ¿Por qué no? Y su mente vagaba entre recuerdos coloridos de un mundo que ya había terminado.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Con solo saber que el todavía respiraba el sería capaz de respirar aire puro, otra vez.

* * *

Sasuke tenía sus compañias, algunas mujeres, otros hombres. Ninguno iba en serio, ya les gustaría, pero no, el chico de pelo negro solo quería a alguien de quien no sabía nada en mas de siete años, ¿o eran ocho?

Un día como todos recibió a quien el ya estaba acostumbrado, el chico de pelo rojo y maquillaje en los ojos, algo callado pero de una forma elegante y encantadora. No era precisamente su ideal, siempre que estaba con él sentía algo desconocido y feo de lo que no quería saber.

Solo le importaba tocarlo, lamerlo, ¿besarlo? A veces… pero ese día su mente estaba en otros puntos de la historia de su vida. No estaba de humor para complacer.

Su trabajo termino y el estaba feliz y satisfecho con el servicio.

-Voy a comenzar un trabajo en un host club- anunció Gaara mientras se vestía.

-Bien por vos.

Reamente le era poco interesante.

-Esta es la dirección, podes venir cuando quieras.

Dejo una tarjeta al lado de la cama, le sonrió y salió de la habitación de hotel.

En un principio Sasuke no pensaba en ir. Después la curiosidad lo pico, curiosidad y aburrimiento.

Al entrar fue recibido por muchos tipos de personas, mujeres, hombres, otros, todos preguntando lo mismo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El sin respuesta miraba, buscando que le atraía, que quería, que pensaba que podía hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Desde el fondo de la habitación un hombre de pelo rubio se alzo como si fuera la solución a todo problema. Solo se acerco, lo miro a los ojos y todo estaba hecho.

Era el, sus ojos, iguales, celestes decorado en tristeza.

-¿Como llegaste acá?.

Antes de hablar Naruto quería aclarar el negocio que tenía.

-¿Hay alguna clase de servicio que quieras que cumpla en especial?.- El no se acercaba por su amigo, Sasuke borro la pequeña sonrisa que tenía.

-No, pero, quiero que me respondas.

-Este es mi trabajo. No necesito amigos, necesito clientes, ¿seras mi cliente?

-Claro.

¿Por qué no?¿Que importaba si era su amigo?¿Que importaba si lo amaba desde la secundaria?¿Que importaba si todavía lo hacía?

Todo importaba, pero estando con el amor de su vida no le presto atención.

Al terminar se culpo, se sintió mal, el quería hacer eso, pero no de esa forma.

Salió sin molestarse en saludar.

Llamo a la única persona que realmente sabía como se sentía sobre Naruto.

-Itachi, necesito hablar con vos.

No es una petición, no lo hace de forma amistosa, su voz es autoritaria y fría.

El sabe que su hermano no le dira que no.

* * *

-¿Entonces esto no es un encuentro familiar amistoso?

_Que buena forma de saludar._

Sasuke dejo pasar a Itachi, su departamento ordenado, algunos libros desubicados pero nada exagerado, lo hace ver mas humano tal vez, es probablemente lo único que da una idea de que alguien realmente vive en ese lugar, todo es tan limpio y arreglado

-¿Qué sucede- pregunto Itachi, el realmente tenía interés en ser el hermano mayor que no pudo ser.

-Encontre a Naruto.

¡sorpresa!

-Trabaja en un host club –siguió hablando Sasuke.

¡Bien! Mas mejor…

-Tuve sexo con él.

Él chico realmente sabía sorprender a su ya preocupado hermano mayor.

-Me dijiste que lo habías dejado de buscar – dijo decepcionado. Él creía haberle dejado claro a Sasuke que debía alejarse del rubio y seguir con su vida. Era como volver con la misma obsesion otra vez.

-Lo había hecho –intenta defenderse- fue una casualidad –explico.

Itachi supo que había un problema con solo verlo. Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta este estaba de una forma peculiar para ser él. La ropa parecía la misma desde hace algunos días, con pequeñas ojeras y el departamento a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo olía a cigarrillo.

El pequeño Sasuke estaba perdido e Itachi estaba dispuesto a trabajar como el tipo de hermano mayor que aconseja.

Esa era su idea.

-Simplemente dejalo –dijo autoritario- solo te va a causar mas problemas.

Obviamente esta idea para Sasuke era pobre y sin sentido, pero lamentablemente la mas practica y la que a la larga daría mejor resultado, no habría depresiones, sin pastillas y sin gastar plata solo para verlo, en teoría funciona.

Ese día, por primera vez en años los hermanos Uchiha almorzaron juntos reformando su relación hermano-hermano.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Hola!, bueno, el sasunaru/narusasu me gusta bastante, quisiera hacer algo con mas… ¿sentimiento? Tal vez en el futuro, pero por ahora no me animo así que publico esto. Espero les haya gustado.

La historia no termina acá, habrá otro capítulo que creo sera el final. No comencé a escribirlo y espero hacerlo pronto.


	2. La vida desgasta

_Notas antes de comenzar:_

¡Hola! Quise hacer esto rápido por que me emocione mucho por los reviews. Preguntaron por la tragedia de Naruto. Mientras escribía el capítulo anterior no había pensado en exactamente que había pasado, ni con sus padres ni con su vida en general en el tiempo en que Sasuke intento ayudarlo y el tiempo donde lo busco, por eso este capítulo lo explicara. Espero les guste.

Es largo, 9 páginas en total, tómense su tiempo.

* * *

Aclaración: Al principio la historia se sitúa cuando Naruto y Sasuke estan en 3º año de secundaría, tienen quince años.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para la historia que es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La vida desgasta._

* * *

-Naruto, vení a comer! –grito su Kushina desde la cocina mientras le pagaba al chico que le entrego unas pizzas.

Normalmente cocinaban, pero ese era un día especial y a ninguno le molestaba festejar con pizza.

Naruto dejo el videojuego y corrió hacía la mesa, sabía que algo bueno iba a ser anunciado.

Minato miro a su esposa, ambos tenían las manos juntas, apoyándose e intentando contener su felicidad. Minato anunció que sería el jefe de su sección. Esto anunciaba muchas cosas nuevas, plata, plata y plata eran las primeras, pero también anunció cosas en silencio en las que nadie nunca pensó.

Aparte del anunció la cena fue en relativa tranquilidad, Kushina siendo algo ruidosa y a cada rato felicitando a su esposo y Naruto siendo igual de ruidoso, Minato solo intentaba comer algo embarazado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora podría dar lo mejor a su milagroso hijo.

* * *

Al otro día Naruto llego un poco tarde al colegio pero obviamente mucho mas temprano que su maestro de pelo plateado. Con el cuerpo algo alborotado por ir corriendo llamo la atención de algunos cuando entró agresivamente al aula, después se tranquilizo y busco a su compañero de ojos oscuros quien estaba atento a él.

Siempre apurado y a último momento.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Sasuke antes que un saludo- ¿Por qué no te respondiste a mis mensajes ayer?

El día de ayer cerca de las dos de la mañana Naruto había oído su celular sonando, pero decidió no prestarle atención, su cama era muy cómoda y andaba preocupado por las famosas ecuaciones como para contestar uno de los cientos de mensajes que Sasuke mandaba cada noche.

Naruto solo respondió riendo nervioso y preguntando como estaba.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo enseguida, el idiota ni siquiera había leído lo que había escrito.

-Lo que te dije es que en unas semanas van a estrenar ¨Sangre de una noche¨ y te preguntaba si querías ir.

Naruto no pensó que realmente debía responder. Había estado emocionado por la película desde que se anunció que su juego favorito sería una película, al contrario Sasuke no confiaba en que funcionaría, pensaba que sería una estupidez y que arruinarían todo pero Naruto iba en contraría.

Él le sonrió y Sasuke capto el mensaje mudo, él iba.

Apoyo su brazo a lo ancho del banco y puso su cabeza sobre él, miro a Sasuke como si fuera un niño ocultando travesuras, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que intentaba esconder, realmente le emocionaba.

-A mi papa lo ascendieron –dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba casi brillante por la noticia.

Para él era mucho, el sabía de las noches en que su padre hablaba con su madre en un tono muerto y susurrante diciendo palabras desalentadoras que mostraban su agotamiento, pero ahora le pagarían mas, estaba orgulloso.

Todo el trabajo duro valió para algo.

Sasuke a su forma también sonreía, auténticamente feliz por él. Sabía de sus problemas económicos de la misma forma que él sabía de sus propios problemas familiares.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de química? –pregunto Sasuke para cambiar de tema.

Entre tanto bullicio y sonrisas ayer había olvidado por completo los deberes, se había acordado de ellos pero después los olvido.

Sasuke saco su carpeta y le dio las respuesta que necesitaba.

Realmente lo conocía a la perfección.

* * *

Naruto llego a su casa algo cansado, ese día había tendido educación física, su pesadilla. No es que fuera malo, pero siempre terminaba agotado por intentar vencer a Sasuke quien era excelente, a veces ganaba otras perdía. Lo odiaba.

Al entrar sabía que estaba solo, por esto se saco sus zapatillas, las dejo desordenadas y su mochila con gracia cayo desde sus hombros, se estiro por todo el sofá cómodamente con la confianza de que su madre no le diría que era un sucio y prendió la tele. Por un tiempo escucho el programa ese donde hacían preguntas y alguien intentando ganar respondía, pero no podía dejar de sonreír y divagar entre recuerdos motivantes.

* * *

Minato y Kushina habían sido una joven pareja recién casada cuando intentaron tener a su primer hijo.

Este murió a las pocas semanas de que ellos supieron de su existencia.

Ellos se miraron con lagrimas, y se contuvieron entre los brazos del otro solo para no caerse en medio del consultorio mientras salían de ahí después de las tristes noticias.

A Minato le era difícil concentrarse y Kushina lloraba cada vez que pensaba que podría haber sido.

Volvieron a intentarlo.

Esa vez la caída fue todavía mas dura y rápida.

Fueron con un medico, este hablo de millones de cosas que podrían haber entendido, pero sus cerebros no procesaron mucho.

¨Lo mas probable es que no puedas tener hijos¨

Al escuchar eso ambos casi rompen a llorar, sintiendo el agujero de sus corazones crecer de angustia. Fue la noche mas triste y desolada de todas.

Ambos estaban devastados, muertos, llorando por el futuro que ambos habían soñado que no iba a existir y preguntándose cual sería su futuro.

Ninguno pudo creer cuando Kushina llego con la prueba de embarazo en positivo. Ni siquiera le importo que Minato estuviera en medio del trabajo, ella fue corriendo gritando completamente emocionada, a Minato poco le importo las personas que pedían silencio pero aprecio mucho a los cercanos que aplaudían, ellos entendían.

Su pequeño milagro comenzó a existir.

Naruto sabía de todo esto y le emocionaba, lo hacía sentir feliz, y cada vez que estaba triste recordaba esto y pensaba que el tuvo que nacer por una buena razón, lo motivaba a brillar.

* * *

Sasuke se acostó en su cama con todavía la ropa del colegio, cansado de discutir y argumentar contra su hermano quien no importaba que dijera, para él era un pesado.

¿Por qué nadie parecía entender el hecho de que a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ser parte de la empresa familiar?

Todos los adultos solo lo miraban sin realmente importar lo que tuviera para decir, pensando que solo es un_ chico_, no sabe de que habla.

Pensó en Naruto, quiso llamarlo y decirle algunas cosas, desahogarse, le gustaba hablar con él, pero era orgulloso y calladamente decidió dejar su celular de lado e intentar dormir. Mas tarde tendría tiempo.

* * *

Minato, todavía en la oficina a pesar de que debería haberla dejado hace horas, miraba a los papeles y la calculadora, después la computadora y después el reloj.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a este punto?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sus ojos azules estaban cansados y sus parpados pesados, sus dientes se apretaban mas fuerte entre si. No había forma de escapar de esto.

Minato llego a su casa a las dos de la mañana, esto ya era normal.

Estaba harto de todo. Harto de ser el único que trabaja para construir ese sueño que llamaba familia. Harto de los jefes recriminando que faltaba plata y los números que no cerraban. Él era consciente, era jodidamente consciente y lo único que quería era respirar y que lo dejaran en paz.

También comenzaba a hartarse de su esposa, preguntando donde esta, por que llega tarde, por que ya no eran como antes.

¨¿Por qué Minato, por que?¨

Diciéndolo entre lagrimas, triste, mirándolo como si fuera un perro lastimado. Absolutamente lo odiaba.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas Naruto estuvo raramente apagado y Sasuke siempre pendiente y atento lo notaba. Sabía que algo pasaba.

¨¿Paso algo?¨

¨No, todo esta bien¨

Eso fue lo que Naruto dijo, mintiendo de la forma mas tonta posible. Sasuke de nuevo, sabía. Él era su enamorado, obviamente sabía cuando le mentía.

El pudo ver su cara, su sonrisa no tan brillante como las otras y sus pupilas contraerse en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos. Pudo ver como esos ojos eran cubiertos por sus pestañas rubias, esto lo hacía verse cada vez mas oscuro, triste y cansado.

Naruto lo hizo lo mejor posible. Mintió lo mejor que pudo y oculto los moretones, esto último pensó que lo hizo bien por que nunca escucho a Sasuke quejarse o decirle algo.

El piensa que hace bien y que sus mentiras son imposibles de ver.

* * *

Una noche Minato sintió que debía hacer algo. Estando en su cama, cómodo, al lado de su ya no tan amada esposa y pensando que las cosas podrían ser un poco mejor.

En la noche, en un susurro que Kushina siempre recordaría la despertó.

-Hola Kushina- dijo con la forma mas hipnotizante que tuvo, mientras acariciaba su pelo como hizo tantas veces antes para relajarla.

Ella abrió los ojos, cansada y curiosa por su esposo.

¿Por qué ahora? Se pregunto mientras sonreía adormecida.

-Tengo una sorpresa para vos –dijo él mientras sonreía, feliz, todo terminaría.

Kushina amaba a Minato por varias razones, por ser amable, ser un caballero, ser divertido, tener ideales y ser responsable. Por estas cosas se sorprendió demasiado al ver que él tenía un arma.

Nunca imagino que él sería la clase de persona que usaría un arma, mucho menos con ella.

BANG.

Entonces el cuerpo de ella quedo donde estaba, con el rostro horrorizado.

Minato sonreía- todo pronto estará acabado- se murmuró a él mismo.

Salió de su habitación y camino un par de pasos a la que estaba al lado, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruído, no quería despertarlo.

Entonces se acerco a quien mas odiaba. Su hijo milagroso. Eso por lo que tanto había trabajado, el causante de todo el mal. Todo fue por él.

Este dormía tranquilamente en su cama, de costado, con el rostro calmado sin tener idea de sus alrededores.

En la oscuridad, Minato no se atrevió a poner el caño al lado de su cabeza, solo estuvo al pie de la cama y disparo al cuerpo de Naruto, cerca de la cabeza supuso él.

Después se disparo a si mismo.

* * *

Ese día los vecinos llamaron a la policía diciendo escuchar disparos.

La policía llego y se encontraron con Naruto, en medio de la oscuridad, sentado rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y temblando, sobre su cama sin querer moverse pensando que había ladrones en la casa. Ni siquiera había pensado en prender las luces.

Se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el piso. Se sorprendió mas al escuchar lo que los policías decían.

Él claramente escucho como estos hacían reportes, hablando de balas en esos cuerpos y una que pudo haberlo matado si hubiera sido mas precisa.

El tardo mucho en asimilarlo.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de todos nadie podía hacerse cargo del chico. Y para ese tiempo ya era suficientemente mayor como para vivir solo y que una vez al año alguien de protección infantil haga un control de su vida.

Así se hizo.

El tenía quince, casi dieciséis, cuando comenzó a vivir solo.

* * *

En las escuelas las palabras van rápido, cualquier escándalo es conocido por todos, las desgracias también.

En cuanto Sasuke se entero casi llora, pensando en esas personas que conoció, quienes le habían dado una idea mas formada de lo que una familia era, estaban muertos. Y el chico que era su mejor amigo estaba solo

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca al saber como todo había terminado. Le daba tanto asco.

Había pasado una semana, dos, tres. Naruto todavía no volvía al colegio.

Un lunes como otros, el chico de pelo rubio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a decir nada por él ni para él. Él único que le hablaba era el que todos veían como un valiente sin miedo y también su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estabas?¿Estas bien?

Estas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo, para Naruto fueron como una caricia después de tantas cosas duras que estaba acostumbrándose a oír.

-Estoy bien –dijo de la forma mas convincente que tuvo.

Sasuke le creyó. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era Naruto, él iba a brillar.

Estará bien.

* * *

Como costumbre llego a su casa cansado, las noches de invierno son frías y estar en un callejón no es su ideal.

Se fue a bañar, apurado, cansado y queriendo desaparecer las manos, lenguas sensaciones que antes sintió. Se sentía sucio y molesto, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Algo debía hacer para ganar. Todavía creía que podía ser una estrella fugaz.

Hacía ya un año que su mundo amado y luminoso había terminado. Ahora solo era un chico de diecisiete que se vendía para pagar las cuentas de su vivienda y las cuentas de su padre que son su herencia.

Había dejado de vivir en esa casa, ya no podía con las pesadillas ni con los dolores de cabeza que lo hacían desear que las balas le hubieran alcanzado.

_¿Por qué no pudo ser diferente?_

* * *

Los martes los chicos de la clase tenían educación física. Todos estaban cansados por las pruebas del trimestre, pero hicieron un intento de jugar un partido decente de football.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el mismo equipo, y los dos estaban emocionados y ansiosos de ganar. Pero Sasuke no comprendió muy bien que paso ese día.

Faltaban treinta segundos para que el partido termine, ambos equipos estaban empatados y Naruto siendo un gran jugador tenía la pelota, listo para anotar un gol. Pero otro chico, igual o casi tan entusiasta tampoco quería perder, de forma justa le quito la pelota del pie.

Sus compañeros festejaron mientras él corría para el lado donde debía anotar.

Naruto miro unos segundos como ese se iba con lo que era suyo. Con sus oportunidades de ganar.

Eso no podía pasar de nuevo.

Naruto lo tiro al piso. Lo golpeo en la cara. Torso. Mordió sus brazos. Se lleno los puños de tierra y sangre.

El no quería volver a perder.

Sasuke solo miro asombrado igual que todos. ¿Quién era él?

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Sasuke seriamente cruzado de brazos frente a él mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Él estaba sentado, con las rodillas dobladas bajo sus brazos y mirando a otra parte donde no estuvieran los ojos que lo desaprobaban.

No lo miro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Era como un nene a quien su mama retaba por no prestar sus juguetes.

-¡Naruto!

Esto logro que Naruto le mostrara sus ojos, por un segundo. No parecía arrepentido en absoluto.

-Él va a estar en el hospital por un mes por esto –dijo serió- le rompiste algunas costillas.

Naruto seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿¡Vas a responder!?

Esto le frustraba, suspiro.

-¿Suspiras? –pregunto Naruto, Sasuke lo miro sin entender -¿Estas cansado?

Todo esto lo dijo bajo, con la voz amarga casi arrastrada, esto era tan cruel.

-Si, estoy cansado –dijo Sasuke seguro y rabioso- ¡te comportas como un chico! ¡No tenías por que romperle los huesos ni tenías por que hacer esas cosas que haces!

El chico rubio lo miraba sin remordimientos, su mente no estaba preocupada, lo único en lo que pensaba era en este tipo al que tenía adelante.

-¿Por qué me gritas a mi? ¡Siempre dijiste que odiabas a las empresas de tu padre!¡Ayer te vi ahí! –grito casi sin voz, estaba tan harto.

En ese año Naruto no era él único que había cambiado.

Sasuke siempre había tenido la misma posición frente a trabajar y liderar la empresa de su padre, estaba completamente en contra, lo aborrecía. Pero hace un año, ese hermano, que tanto odiaba se volvió un soporte mientras su amigo no existía.

Sasuke había tenido deseos de ser otra cosa, mas libre, pero con los meses sin noticias y frustrándose, Sasuke comenzó a teñirse, se volvió mas cerrado y pensó mas en su futuro. Su hermano lo convenció de que era lo mejor. Que no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

Le habían lavado el cerebro. Pero para él era un gusto. Iba a la empresa cada vez que podía y aprendía del negocio mientras sonreía. Naruto había visto esto y se sentía engañado.

La única constancia de su vida, su amigo, ya no existía.

Sasuke miraba al piso y apretaba los puños y dientes, se sentía derrotado. Todo era cierto. Estúpidamente cierto.

Naruto sin orgullo por haberlo callado se levanto y desapareció sin ruido. Sasuke no se molesto en levantar la vista para verlo, una última vez.

* * *

_Notas del final:_ No me maten/odien. Con eso aclarado, quiero decir que este capítulo fue complicado y algo cansador. Estuve muchos días con lo mismo sin cambiar y hoy, después de haber estado resfriada –aún que sigo estándolo- decidí seguirlo por que ya no quería verlo. Así que acá esta, espero les haya gustado la angustia y tengan deseos de seguir leyendo esta cosa triste.

Tuve que cambiar el summary, el rated, por que bueno..., hable de varias cosas acá que dudo sean de k+.., lo bueno de esto es que ahora es mas emocional y sentimental como quería, lo malo es que es pura angustia.

Sé que es feo y largo, quise cortarlo pero un capítulo de 4 páginas me pareció poco y 9 muy largo y en este caso pesado por que hable de muchas cosas…. Creo que es la cosa mas larga que escribí en mi vida.

Ahora estuve editandolo y realmente no sé si tiene sentido, en mi cabeza lo tiene pero no sé en la de ustedes. Espero me lo digan en un review, me animaron mucho antes y probablemente sigan haciéndolo.

Toda esta semana y la anterior estuve pensando en los personajes y en como los muestro, Naruto siendo el oscuro y Sasuke a su forma siendo oscuro igual. ¿Ustedes que creen?

Aparte de estas cosas sin sentido, quiero decir como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, espero todavía quieran el próximo capítulo que ya volverá al tiempo del capítulo anterior. Amenos que de nuevo alguien me pregunte algo que me haga escribir mas…, depende de ustedes. Gracias.


	3. La vida es tóxica

_Nota antes de comenzar:_

¿Hay alguien leyendo esto, enserio? No me lamento ni te pido te vayas, solo me asombro. Paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice la última vez –fue en realidad un mes, no puedo creerlo- espero no hayan olvidado de esto. Este es el capítulo final. Dijeron que querían momentos dulces y que sus heridas sanen, y de alguna forma intente hacer eso, por que la idea me gusto, a mi forma supongo por el que esto no deja de ser angustiante . De todas formas espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La vida es tóxica.

* * *

Sasuke por un segundo sintió el cielo mientras sus ojos miraban hacía arriba sin intenciones de bajar.

Una parte de él quería ver, era _morboso,_ pero a la vez muy enfermo para él.

Sentía como era besado y lamido. Por alguna razón –una que conocía muy bien- prefería que no hubiera besos de por medio .Él sabía que Naruto no lo amaba, no quería sus besos falsos. Esto se lo dijo al rubio, este solo se rió y le dijo que no tenía idea de que lo hablaba y que lo dejara hacer su trabajo.

Era bueno, le gustaba, amaba, excitaba, si, todo si. Pero de todas formas cada vez que salía de ahí puteaba para sus adentros. _Se sentía bien y era una mierda.._

* * *

Sasuke camino por la ciudad, algo cansado y sin ganas de volver a su apartamento. Desde que había hablado con Itachi este a veces se aparecía en su casa para controlar que todo estuviera bien, por que él había estado mientras Sasuke caía y sabía como podían ser las cosas. Quería evitar todo el dolor que él pudiera sentir.

Pero Sasuke no creía necesitar de una niñera, pero de todas formas se alegraba de encontrarlo, aún que nunca lo diría.

-Buenas noches –dijo en cuanto lo vio sentado frente a la tele de su living viendo las noticias.

-Hola –saludo- ¿te divertiste?

Con esto quiso decir _¿estas feliz de haberte acostado con el chico que amas pero sabes que este no tiene ni una clase de interés en vos mas que tu billetera?,_ aún que un ¨¿te divertiste?¨ le suena mas educado y cortés.

Sasuke no contesto, algo molesto por que todavía no aceptara su relación emocionalmente unilateral y autodestructiva.

-Sasuke vos sabes que tenes que dejarlo –dijo autoritario- toda esta semana te fumaste mas de dos paquetes cada día –dijo mientras sus ojos negros observaban a los iguales. Vacios y muertos con un brillo que anticipa la pelea, por que si, ambos aman pelear y ganar.

-No quiero.

-Crece y admitílo, perdiste.

Sasuke era orgulloso y no quería decirlo, ni pensarlo, y tampoco lo hacía. Para Sasuke la guerra aún no terminaba.

Él de alguna forma era optimista, tal vez por que se sentía encariñado y recordaba como era su amigo cuando mas joven, un creyente de lo imposible que sonreía y aguantaba las malas noticias, hasta que cayo. Ahora era su turno de ser el héroe y no lo iba a desperdiciar por algo tan tonto como el sentido común.

Itachi lo conocía y cuando Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto entendió que no solo no iba a cambiar, iba a pelar. Cerro los ojos y deseo estar equivocado. Esto le iba a doler.

* * *

Se acostó en su cama y miro su techo como hacía siempre deseando poder hablar libremente con alguien. Alguien que le comprendiera y lo dejara deshacerse de lo que cortaba su garganta cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

Desde hacia tres meses que el había reencontrado a Naruto. Fue especial para él. Le gusto sentir las manos de Naruto en su cintura, sus dientes y boca todo el le hacía feliz y patético a la vez.

Sasuke sabía que podía perder, pero también podía ganar, y a él siempre le gusto ganar, el sabor de una posible victoria lo hacía seguir hacía adelante.

Pero de todas formas, él quería que las cosas fueran mas fáciles.

* * *

Al final del día los host estan cansados de atender a otro que ni les interesa, muchos quieren tener host para ellos y sentirse si es que pueden amados, o queridos, o simplemente sentir que alguien esta para ellos, un abrazo basta.

Pero Naruto no era de esos, en el remoto caso de que alguien lo abrace este lo tiraría al piso sin piedad y preguntándole que es lo que quiere.

No es que es un insensible, eso dice él, según él simplemente no confía en el cariño fácil de otros, y por que piensa concientemente en esto se pregunta por que no le importa tanto estar con Sasuke. No es amor. No es ni cariño ni interés. Es la normalidad tal vez.

Movio su cabeza, negando, él bien sabe que las cosas no son tan amables.

* * *

Los antes amigos tenían las respiraciones fuera de lo normal y sonreían disimuladamente por lo recientemente ocurrido. Se sentían tontamente bien y felices, lo que son las hormonas.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de irse todavía, solo se acostó y cerro los ojos. Era cómodo.

Naruto no tenía intenciones de moverlo o pedirle cosas, el cliente hace como quiere y uno obedece. Además tampoco es como si estuviera apurado por tener otro cliente o irse a otra parte, era la tarde y también quería descansar.

Naruto a veces de curioso mira a Sasuke, como respira, como sus ojos se mueven entre el techo buscando algo que desconoce y piensa en como será ser él. Tener un hermano con quien parece estar bien, un trabajo del que puede hablar libremente con otros sin sentirse ni juzgado ni avergonzado.

Ser él seguramente se siente bien. Mucho mejor que esto.

-¿Tu novia sabe que sos gay?.

Esto lo pregunto por aburrimiento mas que por verdadero ínteres.

Sasuke lo miro, lento y confundido, por que realmente no se esperaba que hablara, menos sobre sus gustos o relaciones, pero le alegraba saber que se interesaba.

-No tengo novia.

Naruto no se lo creyó. Sasuke imaginando esto explico:

-No tengo tiempo para tener relaciones emocionales que sean duraderas, la mayoria de mis relaciones son solamente sexuales, trabajar en oficinas no me da tiempo para eso.

Naruto por un segundo pensó que eran parecidos, exceptuando la educación, familias, plata, trabajo, gustos, lo que el mundo opina de cada uno, donde viven…, pero para él eran igualitos.

Sasuke noto como Naruto sin él mismo saberlo sonreía, bueno, no era una sonrisa grande, ni angelical, pero era un gesto mas amable que el que tiene normalmente, mas él o lo que queda de él.

Se levanto y busco su ropa mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo. Fue en silencio pero los dos habían decidido que por ese día ya era suficiente.

* * *

¿Y que iba a hacer él con sus sentimientos? Ni idea, su hermano no sabía y el mucho menos, bueno, su hermano si sabía que podía hacer con ellos pero su idea no le interesaba.

¨¿Qué vas a hacer si alguien sabe de esto? Seguro arruinas la idea de elite que la empresa tiene…¨ ¨¿Alguna vez pensaste en como me siento yo? ¨ ¨Al final te va a doler¨

Mas como estos le repitió y Sasuke era conciente de todos y cada uno de ellos, como un detallista que era, sabía de pros y contras , pero no le importaban, lo tóxico de Naruto le atraía, siempre le atrajo, al principio por ser igual que él, competitivo y queriendo demostrar que era lo mejor, eventualmente evoluciono en un ser tóxico y caído pero no muerto ni vencido y eso le encantaba. Por que Naruto había cambiado muchas cosas, pero el no parecía dejar de pelear o eso creé él.

A Sasuke con el tiempo dejo de importarle las palabras de su hermano, o sus ideas propias de lo mejor para él. Amaba su nueva/vieja relación.

Naruto no lo sabe, pero comienza a sonreir –casi invisible- cuando ve a Sasuke pasar por la puerta. El quiere seguir con esta nueva ¨normalidad¨, es su costumbre.

Es suyo y de él y eso esta bien de esa forma por tóxica que sea.

* * *

Fin

* * *

_Notas del final:_

En el caso de que me odien por haber tardado mucho lo entiendo, también entiendo si odian el final .. ¿abierto? Bueno, no es muy claro, creo, por que los dos son amargados pero algo dulces supongo o tal vez mas de lo que yo creo. Me gusta como quedo, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
